


Alpha Scott

by Lonez12



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonez12/pseuds/Lonez12
Summary: If Deucalion can take from another Alpha, why can't another Alpha just give it? This takes place after season 5 mainly, with Allison and Scott still strong, Isaac is still around, Derek's come to terms with losing his Alpha powers but can still do full wolf mode. Kira is also around, just a friend, forget that last episode with her trapped. Independent story, different take on how Scott should be as an Alpha, close to zero romance. I'm a guy who enjoyed the werewolf lore surrounding Teen Wolf, and I want everyone to make more stories of Alpha Scott.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Scott McCall has always been different. As a kid growing up, he never had that many friends aside from Stiles and his parents. He didn't talk much, but he was a great kid who was just waiting to grow into himself. Growing up, he found his passion for animals, caring for them and loving them, that's why he ended up working at Dr. Deaton's Animal clinic. 

This story takes place a long while after he gets bitten and turned into a werewolf, after becoming one of the rarest of Alphas, a True Alpha and all the suffering and the trials. This story is one of an outsider who didn't really belong,who found himself, and everyone else finding him. 

"Hey Scott?" Liam calls over a sleeping Scott defenseless. Of course if it was someone else with a scent he wasn't familiar with, he would've got his claws out and threaten whoever was the idiot who tried moving in on his territory.  
"What Liam? What are you doing here so late? It's the first day tomorrow remember? Get to sleep!" Scott says irritated.   
Liam hesitates, but ends up talking anyway "Well when I was going on a short walk in the woods I smelled more than 10 different scents. They weren't one of us... They're all werewolves I think."   
Hearing that, Scott wakes up from his semi-sleep all hope of an early night's rest gone and faces Liam eyes red, with Liam's eyes mimicking his Alpha's in a submissive manner.   
"Call everyone" he tells his beta.  
"Already did, everyone's downstairs waiting, Stiles is freaking out again" his beta grins. 

As he sighs exasperated at his plans for the perfect first day was down the drain again after all the planning, he puts his shirt on and leaves his room, with his trusted beta following behind him. 

"So I'm the last one to know? What the hell Liam!" He jokes as he looks around at everyone present: Allison, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Derek, Jordan, Mason, Isaac and Ethan. "Hey guys, glad you're all here, blame Liam." Scott grins taking a seat at the empty chair left for him in the middle. Being the only Alpha in the room of werewolves someone looking outside would find it weird when everyone remained standing while only one guy was taking a seat.  
"Come on guys, take a seat. It's my house, Stiles is already making himself comfortable" He says.   
Everyone takes a seat, but a weird feeling in the air remains.   
"What's wrong? I just found out when Liam woke me up just now"  
"Well I would've wanted to not wake you up and get my throat choked, but I think it's important." Liam counters in a singsong voice.   
"Scott, there are werewolves in Beacon Hills. And not just us." Derek with crossed arms, interrupts while looking at Scott seriously. 

Scott didn't know that this was just the beginning, that many more creatures of the night were on their way to Beacon Hills, not because the Nemeton called them, but because they've heard of either of the rumors: of the fall of the Argents, the failures of the Mercenaries, the destruction of the Alpha Pack, the horrid Dread Doctors deaths, or even the slaying of the Nogitsune.   
The Old Oak Tree may act as a beacon calling all the supernatural to it, but in this day and age where all manner of creature carries an intelligent mind, they would always doubt such a natural calling, however hearing the rumors were a totally different story. All the rumors revolved around one Alpha. The Alpha who took down threats against them, who took care of his own, the last wolf standing amid all the blood and death. One who, curiously enough, has never killed but has taken down such threats. All lost creatures found these rumors interesting, talking about it, finding more truth to the rumors. The lost souls, the Omegas, werewolves without a pack thought of hope, hope of a place where they could belong, with this hope many made their way to Beacon Hills, to the Alpha who ruled over it.   
Scott McCall The True Alpha.

Packs  
Satomi Ito always thought that werewolves were vicious creatures, that only finding who they are and what makes them so monstrous will one learn to control their horrid nature. However one exception to her rule exists. One existence she never knew she would see again. She knew the Hales long before the house fire consumed most of them, she knew Derek and Peter Hale, keeping tabs of the both of them hoping for one of them to lead the wolves again.   
Sadly, none of them would stray the set path of destruction already built for them from the moment their anger against the Argent's who killed their family, consumed them. When all seemed lost, he heard of Scott, An Alpha in his own right, an Alpha who took down a pack of Alphas with Deucalion the Demon Wolf tamed. She mourned the loss of the Alphas, feeling the steady decay and loss of her species, she wept hearing of the young Alpha thinking that another monster was born out of such carnage. But lo and behold, she was wrong. Scott was the hope she had been looking for after   
Talia Hale's death. He was a wolf different from all of them, a noble king among creatures with only blood ruling over them, but now they have someone to rule them. She was old. Too old. She knew the inevitable demise waiting for her, she knew that one day someone stronger would take her place. She feared for her pack, that someone as ruthless as the monsters who she has denied all through her long life would rule over them.   
Having finally met Scott, she found the answer to a question she thought she wouldn't find an answer to. She saw his pure red eyes, untainted by her kind's ruthlessness, but she also saw the anger and frustration he felt as he tried his best defending my pack against the mercenaries. What she saw, she couldn't tell anyone. She saw something much more in that battle, yes everyone felt the hate in the air surrounding them in that last battle, but only she sensed a beast beyond any she has seen absent the hate, while Scott was beating down one of the said mercenaries, his form was slowly changing with every blow he made, his eyes glowing redder and redder his skin slowly turning to a dark tinted fur. It was something Primal. From there she believed that he would do everything and anything for his pack, and she needed to be in that pack, her pack needed to be a part of it. 

She knew Scott was still young, but not too young to be naive. She knew that the people around him has fought against him or for him from one time or another, but yet they all remained together. Whole even. So she called all those that belonged to her, all their family, they all needed to move.

Elzon Chavez was a mercenary who earned a living killing creatures the known world doesn't know about, when he along with a group of contract killers tried messing with something they shouldn't have messed with, they ended up regretting their decision. Yes, the fight against a pack with two Alphas alongside them was stupid, but we thought our plan was good enough. I should've listened to all the rumors, If only I did, then I wouldn't be running by myself with this vicious curse. The silver lining out of all his was that whatever made him sick was gone. All the months prepping up for surgery, for saving all that money for that much needed operation, he didn't need it anymore, he was cursed with being a werewolf.   
Running from place to place evading his former companions now his hunters, another wolf would think that he was some outcast looking for a place to belong, but he wasn't an omega, he was a Beta, he just needed time to find his way back to Scott. Maybe apply for a teaching job in Beacon hills? He thought as he made his way to a bus, with all the worries of his cancer past him, he thought and planned.


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf High

Chapter 2  
Scott McCall didn't know what he was doing. Did anybody? No.  
To everyone else, he was an Alpha and he needed to do his job. What job?!?! He thought irritatingly. I'm a teenager! After an hour of hearing what everyone had to say, nodding at all the right times, thinking about what he needed to do, everyone made their way to leave, Except for Stiles, Allison and Liam. He knew they would stay, as he made his way back to the room after saying his goodbyes with everyone else. He wasn't bothered by it, they knew he enjoyed it when they were around. Stiles was his bestfriend, he's always been around whether he wanted to or not, Allison Argent was his girlfriend and a hunter, caught in between that they somehow made it work. Then you have his little Beta who can't seem to leave him alone, he hadn't been always loyal, but he found his way back with his girlfriend a chimaera named Maggie and his best friend Mason joining the pack, just to make sure he wouldn't be used by people like the dread doctors again. 

"Brought my clothes, sleeping in the sofa, if that's okay with you" Liam says grinning knowingly that his Alpha had no choice about it.   
"Fine Liam, you've done enough good, get to bed or we'll both be late tomorrow." He commands the beta, knowing the kid has problems waking up early.   
"I'm going home, but I just wanted you by myself for a bit" Allison teases while smiling seductively. The wolf in Scott feels that, his eyes glow red for a second, which Allison doesn't miss.   
"Enough of that! I think we have an epidemic on our hands Scott, we might have ourselves a war we don't know coming. We've had enough murders the last few years, we don't need more, I don't want anyone of our pack dead!!!" Stiles interrupts. Scott looks at Stiles lovingly, his bestfriend, always the paranoid caring idiot. "It's okay Stiles, we know they're here. Let's look around the city tomorrow, find some clues. Get some sleep Watson, you'll need it. You sleeping over?"   
"Of course I am. We need to deal with this. And I'm not Watson, I'm Sherlock F*cking Holmes to everything supernatural! You? You aren't even Watson to my Sherlock. You're Lestrade! Always the clueless detective.   
His point made, he looks at the blank stares from Scott and Allison, sensing the need to leave, he cuts his rant picks up his school bag heading for the stairs.   
"I'm going to the bathroom, you can deal with your girlfriend while I'm gone." Stiles grins.

Liam, still moving about, taking things from the fridge like he lives there.  
Annoyed Scott scolds Liam "Get to sleep Liam!"  
While Liam was trying to fake sleep after the scolding, Scott dragged Allison to the kitchen away from prying eyes.   
"Night boss!" He hears the kid from the living room. Looking at Allison smiling knowingly, they both come closer for the kiss they've been waiting for all night, with such a long kiss, you would think they've been deprived from seeing each other. Scott's eyes were glowing red the entire time, he felt it too, it wasn't because he was losing control, it was actually the opposite. He was now in control. Desire that deep would drive him close to his feral nature, to take her everything in that kitchen, but they both knew with the place this crowded, they'd have to do it next time. But such was their love. They belonged together, both stared knowingly at each other's eyes. 

As Scott made his way back to his room alone, he ponders on everyone's opinion, he knows that Jordan would keep him updated for any changes being sheriff, he would know of any recent crimes or killings too extraordinary to be explained. He lies back down his bed hearing Stiles already snoring beside him thinking of his friend is taking all this. It's been hard on Stiles, he's not a werewolf, but there's something about him, I can feel it as an Alpha that he's part of this pack, but he's not a monster like us. He was possessed by one, but he isn't one. He might end up like Dr. Deaton. Scott's thoughts continue to wander from one thing to another, then he finally falls asleep. 

All three of them made it on time to school the following day, with close to no accidents along the way, except for that weird cat almost getting run over having ran out suddenly to the street in a panic. It was Scott's last first day of school as a Senior and he wanted it perfect. He greeted all the people he met, some girls even blushed as he passed by heading for his first class. He knew people were talking about him, it couldn't be avoided, from a no name loser, he became captain of their Lacrosse team for almost two years now, his friends the smartest and most athletic in the school. Everyone knew them. Everything seemed perfect, with no surprises, he thought it would last all day, then he went to the cafeteria for lunch. 

As he made his way just before heading inside, he sensed it, multiple scents concentrated by the narrow space. He paused, thinking what it was, he closed his eyes composing himself. Werewolves. A lot of them. He was freaking out, all his friends were inside, innocent people along with them. He thought of all the possible harm and death a battle between such vicious creatures. Being an Alpha, it was easier for him to detect other wolves, there were more than ten of them inside and there could be more outside.   
As he entered he saw his friends, his pack, sitting all together nervously, with someone else who looked familiar. "Brett? WHY are you here?" He looks at the kid next to Liam. Brett was one of Satomi's pack members, it calmed him down a little. "The whole packs moved in. We're glad to be here. Chloe and everyone's here." He glances to one side, noticing a blonde girl looking at Scott gleefully. "I take it that's them?" Scott asks, taking a long breath in and expelling it out."Yeah, it's just the five of us, their families are finding jobs and homes here too. Everyone who's left that is." Brett looks down sadly.   
Scott remembered what happened to them after the Dead pool, but that still didn't answer his question. But another thought squirmed out, FIVE.   
"Did you just say five of you?" Scott scans the room picking out the other wolves inside. Five other pairs of eyes meet his, everyone with eagerness visible in their expressions. He keeps his observation to himself until everything was secured, he didn't want to cause trouble today nor tomorrow, and if he had a choice even till next year. 

"Glad you're here Brett, I'll see you in the field with Liam later, bring everyone else along." He gives the other four a smiling look, the command in his voice clear. He keeps quiet about the other five betas, but he knows they're listening. Brett returned to his table after greeting them all, aside from that, everything was all as they should be, they ate, they talked, Stiles was with Malia all love struck, Isaac was with his new girlfriend, The girls were all talking about their makeups and their clothes. Everything seemed all too well, if you forget the five unknown wolves in this room. 

Having texted everyone to meet him after practice, he left his last class already distracted from things happening all around him. Liam met him and Stiles outside his classroom heading to the locker rooms for lacrosse practice. They meet an excited Brett in the locker rooms, along with Isaac, and a quiet redhead introduced by Brett as Nick who just nods at Scott and everyone. What only Scott notices is another new guy at the back changing into their gear, who was staring at them, it's one of the wolves he didn't know about. He sighs, still ignoring the staring blonde freshman.   
Scott looks at the list of freshmen planning on joining while wearing his gear, try-outs were today after all. Scott smiles remembering his own younger, asthmatic days. 

"What the hell are you idiots taking your time in the lockers?!?! Hurry the hell up! I'm talking to you Greenberg! McCall! Come over here! We've got someone new." Coach screams along with a new guy sporting the same attire the coach had, only younger and more expensive looking clothes.   
"SIX" Irritated, Scott pauses for the third time today, noticing that the assistant beside coach was in fact a wolf too.   
"This is Elzon Chavez, my assistant, If possible, let him get shot by arrows or bullets this time, not me. No offense there." Coach jokingly adds.  
"Ah! Captain McCall! Nice to meet you. I'm not that old. Still in my 20's so just call me Elzon!" the assistant enthusiastically greets. He suddenly looks around, then looks back at Scott seeing nobody else watching, he then flashes his yellow eyes for a few seconds intently.   
"Nice to meet you too Elzon! I hope the coach doesn't get to you." He greets back, ignoring the teasing flash, while going to his team mates he whisperingly speaks, knowing full well all the wolves in the room would here him. "Everyone meet me after practice"


End file.
